Everything to Lose
by Mellys Melodies
Summary: Why I did it I don’t know, and I guess I never will... but something Mai once said to me, stuck to me. She said “If you ever do anything to somebody and you can’t face them again, run away...
1. Prologue

Another story up that I really shouldn't start without finishing the others but I got the idea and … yea… I'm really sorry to everyone who wanted me to update my other stories, I'm getting there especially as its holidays now!! Yippee! Six weeks of doing lots of stuff (that's not school!) including writing!!

Disclaimer: … meh …

* * *

**Everything to Lose**

_Prologue: Goodbye Domino_

Why I did it I don't know, and I guess I never will. What I did, well that's gotta be the most _stupid_ thing ever. He must hate me now. That's why I am currently in a taxi headed for the airport. Something Mai once said to me, stuck to me. She said _"If you ever do anything to somebody and you can't face them again, run away. Go to a different country, start again… forget about them."_

That taxi stopped. "That'll be $14.35, Miss." I reached into my wallet pulled out a ten and a five dollar note.

"Keep the change." The taxi driver smiled gruffly at me in thanks as I got out and walked into the airport with my bags.

Once inside I looked around, having only bought my ticket on a cancellation a few hours ago, I had no idea where to go.

I spotted a sign near a long queue of people that said: 'International Flights: Departures'. That sounds right! I walked over and joined the line.

Half an hour later I was sitting on a chair waiting when the dinging noise sounded and a voice said, "All passengers boarding flight 921 to New York, your plane is ready for boarding. I repeat flight 921 to New York ready to board."

_Well, this is it. _I joined the queue and got onto the plane. There was a safety check and then we were ready for take off. As the plane lurched into the air and sailed over my old home town I looked out the window sadly. _Goodbye Domino.

* * *

_

There we go! That was only the prologue ok people so don't panic! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Tell me what you think of the start even though it's not much!

Luv Melly


	2. Morning and a Familiar Face

Okie Dokie! Got the next chappie up as soon as possible! Well, I was going to update sooner but then I had to clean my room as well… heh.

A big thanks to all those who read the very short prologue and especially thanks to Bulma Brief and Nightfall2525 for their reviews.

Disclaimer: … nope still nothing…

* * *

**Everything to Lose**

_Chapter 1: Morning and a Familiar Face_

**Morning, a time many of us humans hate… especially a Monday morning. The sun shines the potential joy of a Monday, but is gets lost somewhere up in the universe. **

**This particular Monday morning held nothing but trouble for one young woman. She currently resides in a small flat just outside of New York City. Her name is Téa Gardner; she is 21 years old and tomorrow is the 2 year anniversary of when she left her home town. And now, her early morning wake up call (a.k.a. her alarm) is about to ring… or not. Um… someone better wake her up or she'll be late…**

_Lights flashed and I was there, dancing on stage! In the most beautiful sky blue dress! I danced endlessly to the music and when I finished everyone applauded, cheered and whistled, they even called for an encore! Some more music started and I started dancing to it. I did a twirl then went straight into a leap-_

-THUMP-

"Ow." A small groan followed the loud thump that was a body hitting the floor after tumbling out of a bed.

Téa sat up and held her head; trying to recall the wonderful dream she had been having. The one she kept having, that kept haunting her, becoming a nightmare, over and over. The dream that was just that though… a dream.

She sighed and dropped her hand to help the other in getting the rest of her body out of a tangle of sheets. After that done she folded it neatly back on the bed and looked at the clock on her beside table…

"NINE O'CLOCK!!! Oh no, I'm late!" In a scurry to grab her clothes for the day the sheets were yet again tossed to the floor.

Ten minutes later Téa rushed out the front door of her flat with a piece of toast in her mouth and her bag in one hand. She ran down the hallway to the lift and pushed the button to go down while swallowing more toast. She kept pressing the button in impatience and had nearly finished her toast by the time it came. She dashed in, thankfully it was empty, and forcefully pressed the button for the bottom floor and then the one for the doors to close. She leant back against the far wall and watched the number go down. 18… 17… 16… 14… and the lift stopped on the thirteenth floor. She sighed, annoyed, and waited for the doors to open to admit whoever else it was that wanted to go down.

* * *

Mokuba stood outside the lift, tapping his fingers against his pants. He had slept over at his girlfriend's place and she had 'forgotten' to set her alarm for him. Now he was going to be late! His brother would not be happy if he new that he was slaking off instead of making sure that Kaiba Corp got the business deal. (This was the whole reason Mokuba was in New York.) 

When the lift _finally_ came and the doors opened he rushed in. He noticed that there was another in the lift but didn't pay them much attention. He noticed that the button for the ground floor was already glowing so he pushed the close doors button and retreated to the wall where leaned against it, sighed and checked his watch. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to find the other occupant of the lift to be checking her watch too. He also noticed that she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"In a hurry?" He asked jokingly. The lady nodded.

"I slept in and now I'm going to be late for work." Her voice sounded slightly familiar and he stared at her, trying to figure out where he had heard her voice before. He certainly didn't recognize her; he was sure he would have remembered such a beauty. She had long brown hair about waist length, beautiful blue eyes, and a slim body with curves in the right places. She was wearing a short, but sensible, black skirt, a white dress shirt, and black flats.

The lift came to a halt on the ground floor as Mokuba was still staring thoughtfully, searching his mind for where he could know this person. The more he looked at her the more she seemed familiar.

When the doors opened Mokuba was finally snapped out of his 'thought phase'. He motioned politely for the lady to go out first. She smiled at him and said thanks as she stepped out. He followed her out and watched as she sped walked to the door. By the time she had left the building Mokuba was only half way to the door and had only just remembered that he was supposed to be hurrying, so he quickly jogged out to the street and down to the closest car park where his car was. He had nearly made it to the car park when he heard a squeal of brakes and a very girly scream.

He rushed to where the scream came from to see if everything, and everyone, was alright. He saw a car stopped in the middle of the road and a crowd of people standing around the front of the car. He ran over, forgetting all about how late he was for work, split through the crowd and saw who was lying on the ground. He gasped.

* * *

So I wonder what Téa thought of the man in the lift eh? Did she recognize him? And who was lying on the ground? Were they hit by the car? (Wow, I have so many questions and I'm the author! What will you guys think?) Well you'll have to wait a little longer to find out! lol. 

Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than you expected or wanted but I though I better put something up and not leave you all wondering. I will try to write more in the next chappie!

Please leave a review! I don't care if it's really short or really long, just tell me what you think.

Luv Melly


End file.
